1. Field of Invention
An improved baffle for a pony rod arm of a two cycle reciprocating pump having a gear end containing gear oil and a fluid end channeling oilfield fluids, provides a spiral cut expanded baffle which may be expanded to be installed on a pony rod arm of the pump without requiring the disassembly of the pump to install the baffle on the rod arm, the expanded baffle compressed and attached together subsequent to installation on the rod arm, the baffle slidably engaging the rod arm to strip the rod arm of liquid residue to prevent contamination of the gear end and the gear oil by the oilfield fluids.
2. Description of Prior Art
The following United States patents were discovered and are disclosed within this application for utility patent. All relate to some form of a baffle. U.S. Pat. No. 4,163,723 to Romano discloses a liquid-solid separator having anti-swirl baffle to reduce turbulence in a vessel, the baffles disclosed as internal projections within the vessel. A replaceable piston seal is indicated in U.S. Pat. No. 5,960,700 to Staggs, which is disclosed as a polymeric piston seal constructed with slight tolerances to enhance the interference fit within a corresponding cylinder liner on a mud pump to wipe the cylinder wall to prevent seepage of drilling mud between the seal and the cylinder wall.
The present baffle is an improvement to prior art baffles within two cycle reciprocating pumps, as represented in FIGS. 1-4 of the drawings.